Two Kinds of Silver Fox
by xgangsofasiax
Summary: Ryuuken get's an unexpected visitor after a training session with his son... who is it? Rated M for a reason! super lemon! RyuukenxGin. PWP, Cracktastic. Yaoi if you don't like don't read. slight BDSM. next chap in progress!


Okay lovelies, this is going to be pretty cracktastic! Enjoy the show!

**Pairing**: Ryuuken x Gin (two super smexy silver foxes! Ryuuken is soooo under appreciated!)

**Warning**: Rated M, Yaoi (so if you don't likey don't read!), super Lemon, and probably some OOC because I can't see Ryuuken EVER agreeing to this (much less enjoy it)! (Gin is a sadistic fucker and Ryuuken is a bit of masochist)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, if I did Orihime would have had her pretty little annoying ass head detached from her neck long ago and Grimmjow would still be an active character .

' ' = internal conversation

"" = external conversation

p.s. I ate an AMAZING sandwich today while listening to 'Sex Bomb' by Tom Jones (haha that song cracks me the fuck up every time I hear it!).... just thought you should know!

p.s.s. Constructive criticism is always welcome, no flames please I'm not fond of burning :(

and yes... i know the name sucks... i couldn't think of anything!

* * *

The handsome silver haired quincy had barely broken a sweat as he trained his son for the last few hours. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving the house with even a drop of sweat on himself so he showered and dressed in a clean, almost white, suit before leaving his home.

Ryuuken Ishida had to let off some steam. He just left a training session with his idiot son who had managed to lose his powers... _again_. Said son has a tendency to lose his powers an the most inconvenient times. Never had Ryuuken heard of another quincy losing their powers, let alone losing them twice.

The silver haired Quincy heard something about the oncomings of a war from Isshin, the only shinigami that Ryuuken had any respect for and trusted (and secretly wanted to roughly fuck into the nearest surface every time he saw the man; but he would _never_ admit that to _anyone_).

He knew that even though he told his son to stay away from his shinigami friends, his stubborn son would not listen, therefore he needed his full strength if he was to fight in the oncoming war.

'The only way for him to keep his damn powers is to stay away from those worthless shinigami but will he listen? Of course not! Baka.' thought Ryuuken 'But I guess I can see a certain appeal of being around the younger Kurosaki... he is rather fuckable. Ichigo just has an aura about him that attracts people, he must get it from his ridiculously sexy father.... god what's wrong with me?'

'This is the first and last time I will train him, after this, that idiot is on his own.' continued man's internal conversation. He walked down a deserted street barely noticing his surroundings. Although he was not paying much attention to what was going on around him, he suddenly felt a strange reiatsu. It was a shinigami, but it felt slightly different too, it had the faint stink of hollow.

'Could that be Ichigo?' he questioned himself.

'No, it's not him, the hollow stink isn't nearly as strong as it is on Isshin's son. The only way to have that faint reiatsu on you is by spending _way_ too much time with hollows.... but who would want to do _that_?' Ryuuken contemplated.

Suddenly there was a light chuckle behind the quincy. Ryuuken whipped around with his bow drawn and was faced in front of a silver haired shinigami. This was the source of the strange reiatsu.

"I don' hang round 'em 'cause I wanna" the odd man said with an unfamiliar accent. The man put his index finger on the arrow pointed at his face and slowly pushed it down till it was facing the ground. With this the quincy realized that he had been mumbling out loud to himself as he walked, the conversation was _not_ going on in his head!

"Thas better." said the shinigami.

'Oh shit, what did he hear?' worried Ryuuken

A grin slowly crept up on the silver haired shinigami's face. His smile scared Ryuuken a little. He could feel his power and knew he could not take him down if he had to. The quincy hoped that the other man was _not_ looking for a fight. But if not a fight, why was he here? Ryuuken thought it best to keep the conversation going and avoid confrontation.

"Then why do you hang around hollow?" asked the elder Ishida.

"'Cause I ain't stupid. That fuck, Aizen, makes me tag along with 'em. I don't wanna get myself killed now do I? Aizen's a helluva lot stronger than I am and if I don' do what he wants I'll end up in pieces like the hollow trash he toys with." the shinigami answered in a disgusted, yet amused, tone.

Ryuken's insides turned to ice hearing the name Aizen. He had never met the man but he knew all about him. He knew he was the reason for the war that soul society was preparing for. His sexy little friend Isshin had told him all about Aizen and his rather terrifying powers. If this man was Aizen's sidekick, the quincy wanted nothing to do with him. Ryuuken was not a man easily scared, but this man and his superior scared the shit out of him.

'How am I going to get out of here? And what the fuck does he want with me?' thought the quincy.

"Who are you?" Ryuuken asked.

"Ichimaru Gin. But you can just call me Gin." he replied with what the quincy assumed to be a wink... but he wasn't sure since the man had yet to _really_ open his eyes.

"...." the quincy didn't know what to say.

"You sure ar'a pretty one aintcha?" Gin remarked, running a long slender finger up the other mans arm as he looked him up and down slowly grinning madly.

"...." Ryuuken was speechless. Although he didn't know what to expect to come from the weird man's mouth, _this_ was a total shock.

'He's _not_ bad looking' he said to himself. 'What is wrong with me?! This man is dangerous and what's worse is he's a shinigami of the worst kind'

"Come with me" said the fox faced man, and what was a quincy to do but follow? He knew he could never fight this man and win, even in his wildest dreams. So he complied.

Gin led Ryuuken to a quaint little house not far from where they met. He fiddled with the door and motioned for the quincy to enter. The strange man began to walk up a flight of stairs and entered a rather large bedroom with Ryuuken not far behind. 'Can this day get _any_ worse?!'

Before the quincy knew what hit him he was thrown onto a western style bed that lay in the middle of the sprawling room. On top of him was Gin, eyes open and wild. He didn't think the man knew how to open his eyes properly, for he always seemed to be squinting or have them closed.

Gin's eyes were the same icy gray color as his hair, and for some reason Ryuuken found this to be incredibly sexy. The man on top of him was confident, powerful, knew exactly what he wanted, and didn't hesitate to get it. Against his better judgment, the quincy found himself eager to see what the shinigami would do to him.

"Now, if yer good an' listen ta what I say, I'll treat ya real nice. Alright? I already have a feelin' I aint gonna hafta worry much." Without waiting for a response from the beautiful man below him, Gin attacked Ryuken's lips. It was a kiss that was all teeth and tongues.

'What's come over me?' the quincy thought, as he readily kissed back. The years of experience worked in their favor, but never had either one of them shared a kiss with someone that was this heated. Their tongues danced a frenzy in each others mouths, exploring every inch they could reach. The hot wet muscles fought for dominance, rubbing and sliding against one another, Gin finally gaining complete control.

The fox faced man began to grind his hips into the quincy under him, feeling the quincy's member throb against his own, moaning like a whore in his mouth. Reaching a had upwards, Ichimaru unbuttoned the suit jacket and dress shirt Ryuuken was wearing, feeling the firm muscles underneath.

'This quincy may be considered older in the human world, but he sure takes care of himself.' thought Ichimaru, feeling the hard pectorals under his soft hands.

Once the quincy's chest was exposed the shinigami pulled his lips away from the other mans mouth, taking a step back to admire the piece of art in front of him before using those lips to assault the rest of Ryuken's body.

Gin's mouth kissed it's way down the silver haired quincy's neck and licked it's way back up to his ear, nibbling at the lobe which elicited a delicious moan from the man it belonged to. His hands working their way up to the elder Ishida's dusky nipples. His long slender fingers twisting and tweaking the, now hard nubs, just to the point where pain and pleasure meet. Satisfied with the mewl that came from his new pet, Gin decided to leave the nipples alone for the time being and worked his way down the quincy's chest to the top of his slacks, hearing the quincy's breathing hitch as he rubbed his palm over the aching erection, while he fiddled with the belt, button, and zipper.

Gin decided to tease for just a little longer. Applying gentle pressure, he rubbed his hand over the bulge under his palm, raking it up and down before completely removing the zipper. Watching Ryuuken bite his lower lip to hold back a moan, the silver haired shinigami realized he could not hold back and be gentle for much longer. Careful to remove the belt from the slacks and set it on the side of the bed for later use. He finally unleashed the throbbing red member.

Ichimaru could hear the quincy panting while he tugged the pants, shoes, and socks, off of Ryuuken, discarding them on the floor. In a flash Gin discarded his own clothes as well. He replaced himself, finally nude, between the quincy's legs, marveling at the beautiful man in front of him, thinking, 'This was much easier than I thought it would be- too easy.'

Leaning in, the silver haired shinigami ran the fingernail of his index finger up the shaft, along the prominent throbbing vein causing Ryuuken to jerk and hiss ever so slightly. Dipping the sharpened nail into the slit of the dripping head, making sure to get some of the precum to coat the digit and slowly brought it up to his outstretched tongue, savoring the flavor. The quincy shuddered at the sight and feel of the entire scene before him. The nail gliding up his shaft and slit stung slightly, and the man doing it seemed to enjoy the pain he was causing Ryuuken, and even worse was the fact that he _himself_ was enjoying it.

"I'm bein' so nice ya know, I think it's time for ya ta do somethin' for me. Sit up... on your knees." Gin demanded while grinning madly.

Ryuuken, without saying a word, complied.

"Now, turn aroun'," the quincy did as he was told.

The shinigami snatched the quincy's hands and pulled them behind his back and held them with one hand, using the other to grab the disregarded belt from the side of the bed. Gin wrapped the belt tightly around Ryuken's hands several times before tying it into a knot (not tightly enough to cut off circulation, but tight enough for him to not escape).

The shinigami stood up on the side of the bed, now facing the quincy, admiring his work. Ryuuken was visibly excited, yet his face remained as stoic as ever. His cock throbbed and stood proudly, still leaking precum. The fox faced man leaned in, placing a hand on the shoulder in front of him, just millimeters away from Ryuken's ear. The quincy could feel hot breath against his sensitive skin, making him shiver with anticipation.

"If ya want me ta do somethin' bout ya leaky faucet there, ya hafta do somethin' for me first." Gin whispered to the quincy, his voice filled with lust.

Without faltering, Ryuuken leaned toward the impressive member in front of him. The quincy ran his tongue along the slit first, tasting the shinigami's essence. Dipping his moist muscle into the tip, a delicious groan erupted from Gin. Ryuuken wanted to hear more, and wanted to know that he was pleasing this man. The silver haired doctor realized he threw all morals, values, and quincy pride out the window the minute he agreed to follow the strange man he didn't even know, so he figured he might as well enjoy it.

After getting a taste of the former captain Ryuuken wanted more. The tied up quincy slid his tongue around the head, taking note of the little ghasps coming from Gin, giving special attention to the sensitive underside. He took one more dip into the slit before he glided the whole enraged member into his mouth, swirling his wet muscle all around it guiding it to the back of his throat.

"Ngh..." moaned Gin as he felt his shaft being swallowed whole. The shinigami threaded his fingers through the silver hair that was beginning to bob away at his cock.

Ryuuken started out slow, drawing the rock hard member in and out of his mouth, sucking hard as it came close to leaving his mouth and massaging it with his tongue as he took it in. He wished he weren't tied so he could pay attention to more than just the shaft in his mouth, he wanted to appreciate everything. Ryuuken longed to massage the smooth sack hanging just below the dick he was sucking, and tease Gin's puckered entrance. He hummed a moan at the thought of doing this and caused the captain to thrust forward in pleasure at the vibration on his cock. The quincy's gag reflexes kicked in at the sudden intrusion at the back of his throat and tightened around it. Gin groaned hard at the feeling and fisted the doctor's hair tighter and forced himself into the quincy's mouth yet again. Fucking Ryuken's face over and over again, slamming into him harder with each thrust, he enjoyed the tightness surrounding his member, not caring that the quincy was choking and unable to breathe. Ryuuken began to struggle and pull away from Gin's hips, trying in vain to get free, not realizing that his struggle was exciting Gin further. The longer the doctor went without air the less he struggled and the more he began to feel dizzy.

After several moments of rough thrusting the shinigami was close to cumming and the quincy was close to passing out from a lack of oxygen. It took a lot but Gin managed to shove Ryuuken off his engorged dick, pushing him onto his back on the bed, before he had a chance to cum in the other's mouth. He didn't want to waste his seed just yet.

Ryuuken never had a chance to recover before he was lifted up, only to be thrown back down, but this time it was face first into the mattress. His head bounced hard off the bed and back down again. Before he knew what was happening soft yet menacingly strong hands gripped his hips, hard enough to bruise, and lifted them up so that his ass was in the air, exposed. All the while his hands were still tied painfully behind his back. The quincy had never felt more vulnerable in all his life, and never more excited. The lack of oxygen had depleted his raging erection but with the excitement of his new compromising position he felt it emerging again, harder than ever.

Gin noticed the quincy's hard on and snaked a hand around the man's hips and began stroking it, he had, after all, promised to help him out a little; but just a little. Ryuuken felt the warm hand wrapping itself around his member and softly stroking it, almost lovingly. The quincy held back the moans of pleasure that enveloped him as the hand stroked harder and faster. Gin leaned in, pressing his own erection against Ryuuken's back side and whispered in the doctors ear:

"This'll hurt'a little at first, but you'll like it aft'a while," with those words, Ryuuken knew what was next and mentally prepared himself. He only hoped that the silver-haired shinigami would prepare him, even if only a little bit. The elder Ishida had been with many men before, but never as the uke. He had always been the dominate one. So this was his first experience as a bottom. The doctor breathed harder at the familiar tight sensation building in his abdomen, he knew he was about to cum and Gin could sense it.

Without warning, the fox faced shinigami sat up on his knees behind the doctor and squeezed the cock in his hand, hard, to keep Ryuuken from blowing his load and at the same time started pushing himself, slowly, into the quincy's tight heat. The doctor let out a scream of frustration and pain at the intrusion breaching the first tight ring of muscle. Ryuuken felt as if he was being ripped in half and tears began to sting at his eyes.

'He could have at least warned me!' Ryuuken thought with anger.

Gin continued to push onward, using the restraints as leverage. Thrusting in, painfully slow, until he was buried to the hilt. He savored the feeling of being inside the no longer stoic quincy. He remained still for several moments, allowing Ryuuken to adjust to the rather large object inside his body, he owed him that much. The elder Ishida softened significantly due to his pain. He didn't want to cause too much discomfort, he still wanted the silver haired doctor to be willing.

Satisfied that Ryuuken was not going to cum soon, Gin pulled out and thrust back in, slamming himself back inside as hard as he could, pulling on the bindings holding the quincy's hands. The doctor's chest was lifted off the bed, arms pulled awkwardly behind him. Gin pulled Ryuuken level to himself.

"If ya promise not ta try'n run away... I'll untie ya." The dangerous shinigami breathed in the others ear. Lust, and something else the quincy couldn't put his finger on, filled his voice.

Ryuuken merely nodded his head in agreement. With that, Gin untied Ishida's bindings and threw him face first back into the bed. Without hesitation the fox faced man thrusted hard into the man below him, and kept thrusting, his pace becoming frantic. Ryuuken tried to sit up on his elbows but failed miserably. He was being literally fucked into the bed.

"Ahhhngnnghh" Ryuuken half moaned half screamed, the shinigami had hit something inside that caused his vision to blur and white to flash in his vision.

"Ya like it, huh?" Gin half questioned even though he knew the answer.

"YES!! Do it again!! FUCK ME!!" the doctor demanded. He knew he had to have sounded like an idiot, but he no longer cared. He only cared about the amazing feeling coursing through his body, and that it not stop. The former captain readily complied. Pulling himself out and slamming back in, beating Ryuuken's prostate with every inward thrust, causing the quincy to see nothing but white and moan and scream like a whore.

Gin felt the tightening in his abdomen and build up in his groin, he wouldn't last much longer, and he knew the quincy wouldn't either. Lowering himself he wrapped his available arm around the man below him, while still pumping him with the other. Leaning in Gin began to kiss and suck at Ryuuken's neck keeping up his assault until he felt the ass he was fucking clench painfully around his engorged member.

"Nnngghh..... I'm cumming!" screamed Ryuuken as he spilled his seed all over the shinigami's hand and bed. At that moment Gin bit down on the tender flesh in his mouth, savoring the coppery flavor that exploded onto his taste buds, pushing him over the edge. It felt too good, two more thrusts had Gin following right behind Ryuuken. The quincy felt a gush of hot fluids invade his insides as the captain rode out his orgasm, stuttering to a halt. Gin collapsed on top Ryuuken not caring if he crushed him or not. Both men laid there trying to catch their breath, completely exhausted.

After a few minutes Ryuuken noticed how disgusting he felt. A pool of cum below him, coating his chest and stomach; blood lazily dripping down his back and neck. Gin's fluids mixed with, what Ryuuken was sure, his blood, seeping out of his abused entrance. The man on top removed himself from the doctors ass with a sickening plop and rolled to the other man's side. Ryuuken positioned himself on his back and lay looking at the ceiling, trying hard not to over think what just happened.

Ryuuken and Gin lay in the bed no longer touching one another when the shinigami suddenly jumped up and grabbed his clothes and began dressing in a blur. In that moment Ryuuken realized something unusual. There were womens shoes lying on the floor next to the door, even stranger was the picture of a man and woman with a child sitting on the dresser. The doctor felt his insides turn to ice.

"Who's house is this?" Ryuuken asked with a panic stricken voice as he began to got up and get dressed, not caring that he was a mess. He knew the answer that would come, but didn't want to hear it.

By this time Gin was already crouched in the ledge of the window grinning his creepy, yet somehow sexy, grin. 'How did he get dressed so fast?' the elder Ishida thought.

"I dunno, I noticed ther's nobody home so I broke tha lock. Anyways, it dun matta... ya had fun right? They're 't tha front door so ya might want to get outta here. I see ya again sometime!" Gin replied, taking in the scene before him; Ryuuken wide eyed covered in blood and cum, scrambling for his clothes. This caused him to chuckle a little before he waved and jumped off the ledge of the window and disappeared, leaving behind a very panic stricken quincy.

* * *

Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster I update and so far only 3 reviews?

This is unbeta'd so bare with me! Anyhow, how'd ya like it? Just to clarify, Ryuuken knows that he shouldn't be enjoying what's being done to him, so he's very conflicted, which explains his mood swings in the story lol.

So should this just be a one shot? Or do you want more? I know it's kinda cracky but I think it could go further.... maybe... maybe not... I'll let you decide.


End file.
